The invention relates to a system for measuring the effect of sensory perception within a defined space and furthermore for influencing the senses of a person within such a space and to room setup having such a system.
Simulating influences influence physical well-being in many respects. Capturing specific effects of stimuli and/or achieving specific stimulating effects is difficult, since people are subject to many different non-specific stimuli.